


Fantasy

by PurpleHat



Series: Fantasy & Reality [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/F, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Belle works for Mayor Mills as her secretary, but keeps a burning desire for Regina secret.  One day she lets it slip and passion ensues.





	

If opposites truly attract, then it’s no wonder why Belle constantly lusted for Regina Mills. Mayor Mills, or Madame Mills in her fantasies, was the epitome of lust and desire for Belle. She was confident, outgoing, unwilling to back down or let anybody take advantage of her. Belle on the other hand was a bit meek, and while no one could dare take advantage of her, she longed for someone to be honest and blunt with her. Sweetness comes at a cost, and for Belle that cost was the chance to be seen as a woman.

She often wondered if Regina saw her as everybody else saw her. If anybody was going to treat Belle normally it would be Regina. Unfortunately Regina was never sharp with Belle, even when Belle made mistakes. Belle was Regina’s secretary and the sexual fantasies were not lost upon Belle. Belle would do whatever it took to make Regina angry, but it seemed that Regina would not go there with Belle. 

To further frustrate Belle her boss would always wear the sexiest clothing to work. Her skirt would hug her bottom and accentuate her ass in ways that made Belle swoon, and if she took off her blazer and gave Belle an excellent view of her breasts Belle would be completely useless for a few minutes. Today was an unusually hot day so Belle had the misfortune of working with a sweaty, blazer free Regina for much of the day. For her the only relief came at the end of the day when she could go home and use her vibrator for the entire night.

“Miss French, I’ll be leaving shortly, would you mind locking up?”

“Of course, it’d be my pleasure! Have a nice night!”

Once the gorgeous woman was out of her sight Belle let out a loud exhale and stumbled into her seat. Closing her eyes she thought to herself, “This is way too much for me to handle. Is it a cruel fate to see such a sexy woman sweat and not be the cause of it? What I wouldn’t give for her to bend me over the desk right now and take me. Why can’t she see that all I want to do is have her sit on my face?!”

“Ahem.”

Belle looked up and turned deep red as she saw Regina looking at her with a puzzled look. “Uh, uh….what can I do for you?”

“I just happened to forget my keys Miss French. Thankfully you didn’t lock any of the doors just yet” Regina made her way to her deck and took the keys she left and started to make for the exit when she stopped and turned around with a devilish grin.

“Oh, I CAN see that all you want is for me to sit on you Miss French.” Regina purred as she slid one hand down her stomach slowly. With authority Regina took confident long steps towards a standing Belle who was flush with embarrassment and intrigue at the same time. Regina slowly pushes Belle towards the wall and whispers to the shy brunette, “I can bend you over any time I like, but I’m in charge and I’ll decide when that happens, is that clear Miss French?”

“….Yes…Yes Miss Mills”

“That’s MADAME Mills. Understood?”

All that came out of Belle was a moan as Regina pushed a hand down Belle’s skirt and immediately began toying with Belle’s wet pussy.

“Judging by your wetness I think you understand. I’ve known what you’ve wanted for some time now Belle. And I want you. Moaning. Begging for me. Wishing to be fucked by me….and now your wish is true”

With each new sentence Regina increased the intensity of her fingers against the brunette’s pussy until all Belle could do is moan and buckle under her own weight as the last of Regina’s words pushed her to a climax.

With a smile Regina calmly took her hand out of Belle, gave her fingers a small lick and began to walk away. “We’re working overtime tomorrow Miss French, don’t make plans. Oh….don’t bring underwear.”


End file.
